1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light outputting apparatus, and in particular, to a light outputting apparatus that guides light through optical fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light outputting apparatus is used for testing a solar cell module and usually includes a plurality of light sources and a platform. The platform bears the solar cell module. The light sources are arranged in an array and used for providing light beams of simulated sunlight so as to illuminate the solar cell module, thereby achieving the test objective.
The conventional light outputting apparatus has the following defects: the light sources directly illuminate the solar cell module, so when the luminance of the light sources is not uniform (some light sources are especially bright or especially dim), the light beams projected on the solar cell module are not uniform as a whole (some regions are especially bright or especially dim), which seriously affects the test result. Especially, when a light source is replaced, the above problem becomes more obvious. Besides, relative positions of the light sources also have an impact on the uniformity of the light beams as a whole, so the positions of the light sources should be very precise. Especially, when the position of a light source is adjusted separately, the entire uniformity of the light beams as a whole is easily affected. Therefore, the conventional light outputting apparatus has a high requirement for the setting or adjustment of the light sources, leading to difficulties in the setting or adjustment.